Level 239/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 61 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 238/Dreamworld | next = 240/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 239 (Dreamworld) is the ninth level in Funny Farm and the 109th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 16 double jelly squares and score at least 30,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the limited number of moves, limited amount of jellies, liquorice swirls blocking the clearing of jellies by striped candies, liquorice swirls continuing to spawn as long as one is not removed causes a few moves to be spent to keep them in check, the moon struck which come late as it requires 17 moves to fill up the moon meter, low moon struck duration at only 2 moves, the moon struck not being that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty The liquorice swirls can be annoying since they resist the vertical striped candies. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use the vertically striped candy on the column of the jellies as soon as possible before liquorice swirls take over the effect. Then make moves on the jelly to clear it if possible. *Moon struck will help you clear jellies, if you need it. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful as the jellies are relatively isolated. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points (16 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 32,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 128,000 points. *Even though the three star target score is the same as its Reality counterpart, the moonscale and the slight decrease number of moves can make it hard to reach. *The jellies are relatively isolated. Furthermore, liquorice swirls will spawn on the squares where the jellies are once a match is made without clearing a liquorice swirl. This largely eliminates the possibility of huge point cascades. *Striped candies and their respective combinations are blocked by liquorice swirls. Hence, it is very hard to clear the jellies quickly. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. If the mystery candies are used individually, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars. If they are used simultaneously, they can cause huge point cascades which can Odus to fall over. *25 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the jellies. It should be noted that relying on sugar crush alone will make this level impossible to earn three stars (128,000 points / 3,120 points per move = 41.03 moves). *With fewer moves available, the number of points earned through sugar crush is drastically reduced. On Facebook, the situation is made worse by the fact that during sugar crush, the jelly fish do not give many points. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and leaves the board with four colours for two moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funny Farm levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels that need Special Candies